free_beer_and_hot_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 2018
Week 1 January 08 # A listener-submitted ‘what would you do’ scenario # The Nevada super bug # Hot Wings’ son drew a picture of all of us # We’re back from vacation!, none of Joe’s clothes t anymore # Free Beer noticed something gross in our building, Free Beer is the loud family # We learn about wasp spray dope! # FBHW Report - Golden Globes audio, Mariota’s pass to himself, song ripoffs # One reporter is trying to convince people to stop playing the lottery # Justin had some travel troubles while on vacation # Joe got us all gifts while on vacation # FBHW Report - Drunk driver calls cops on self, cat accident, 100 orgasms a day # Dealership lies about a man’s truck, what’s the lie you told to get rid of a # Joe had a few embarrassing moments while in Mexico # Steve and Justin also had chair incidents of their own, WHWT - Pumping Your Gas # A Jeopardy nerd got a Coolio question wrong, what we learned today January 09 # We learn about the tit bird # A man waiting in line way early for Star Wars # A trailer park investment # A gross dog incident at Free Beer’s house, Bum Fights where are they now? # Jimbo got a Facebook message from a girl claiming to be his daughter # Some national championship game talk, trash collection problems in NYC # FBHW Report - National championship game, our eld goal kicking competition # The ridiculous reason a woman on The Bachelor cried on last night’s episode # The Say a Name Game part 1 # The Say a Name Game part 2 # The Say a Name Game part 3 # A guy spends 24 hours in a Wa e House after losing his fantasy football league # Joe’s mouth tumor update, Joe’s ‘George’ shirt escapade # Man drinking beer on frozen pool, WHWT - Oprah For President # There are creatures that could be living in your car, what we learned today January 10 # How well do we know each other Part 1 # How well do we know each other Part 2 # What was your biggest waste of time? # Some talk about lovely smelling candles, clothes that don’t t anymore # Everyone keeps dumping all of their garbage along one road in this town # A string of dumpster res is under investigation # FBHW Report - Teacher arrested, what keeps Neil DeGrasse Tyson awake # What's the closest you've come to making a major mistake Part 1 # What's the closest you've come to making a major mistake Part 2 # We all want dibs on the station vehicle that’s up for sale # Joe did something yesterday that had all of us scratching our heads # Guy attempting to rob a Wendy’s gets a chair to the head # Pornhub’s top surging searches of 2017 # A super-old Vikings fan is going viral, WHWT - Wahlberg/Williams Wage Gap # Why didn’t Shaq shoot free throws underhand?, what we learned today January 11 # Are you hotter than your signi cant other? # Free Beer pooped his pants # Why did you get red on the rst day of work? # Hot Wings ruined his truck with a milkshake # A homeowner’s association wants people to leave their garage doors open all day # Justin is getting tooth jewelry after his big mouth surgery # FBHW Report - CA mudslides, Dad turns in son, DJ for royal wedding # The worst jail or prison roommates Part 1 # The worst jail or prison roommates Part 2 # The worst jail or prison roommates Part 3 # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Woman confused by the frozen chunk of yellow ice that landed on her roof # Are you a real man Part 1 # Are you a real man Part 2, WFBT - Don’t Blame Them For What’s Wrong # Live shows coming up, Free Beer’s medical mystery, what we learned today January 12 # Your advice from bad experiences # Maitlynn writes dating ads for all of us # Could you fall in love with a robot? # Joe had some real issues with the GPS yesterday # Joe also had a few food related problems on the trip yesterday # Do you remember your rst kiss? # FBHW Report - Don’t work at Hooters, shotgun beer, Ikea’s pee ad, party arrest # Name That Blank # Name That Blank nger slap edition # A woman’s car door handles are breaking off one at a time # FBHW Report - Megyn Kelly fat shaming herself, CES robot fail, bear attack # Our predictions for 2018 Part 1 # Our predictions for 2018 Part 2 # Stupid kids are eating dishwasher detergent packs, WHWT - The Key To Longevity # Chinese restaurant buying raccoon carcasses, what we learned today Week 2 January 15 # Hot Wings sees his wrapped truck for the rst time # A 100-year-old gets a lap dance # Free Beer almost died in a gas leak # The crazy ending to the Vikings/Saints game yesterday # A woman shows how to cook with your mouth # 20-year-old lottery winner says he wants to do good for humanity # FBHW Report - Vikings beat the Saints on the last play of the game # The Hawaii ballistic missile threat over the weekend # What’s the weirdest thing you caught your signi cant other doing Part 1 # What’s the weirdest thing you caught your signi cant other doing Part 2 # FBHW Report - Security guard vs. robber, Pats fans celebrate, Gronk Tide pods # What do psychopaths like to talk about? # A neighborhood isn’t pleased with the local church’s new bells ringing constantly # Free Beer’s name change, snow day song, WHWT - Martin Luther King Jr. Day # Grandson restores car for his grandfather, what we learned today January 16 # We ght over a free radio station van # Who is the most high maintenance on the show? # Senior sex stories # Our upcoming night show in Nashville, Joe fell asleep on the train years ago # Matt has been tased before, things got worse for Kevin Spacey # What is something that you learned way too late in life Part 1 # What is something that you learned way too late in life Part 2 # Some cheesecake talk, Free Beer’s picky eating habits # FBHW Report - Ashley Ban eld vs. Aziz Ansari’s accuser # Say a Name Game # FBHW Report - Fan throws TV, breastfeeder kicked out, aming spider re # What is something that you love that you have to defend Part 1 # What is something that you love that you have to defend Part 2 # People getting misdemeanors for feeding the homeless, WHWT - Trump’s Health # Hot Wings’ family kept more medical information from him, what we learned today January 17 # The Say a Name Game # Can you guess the product by the review? # What is your family’s go-to story about you? # A listener needs advice, Free Beer’s awkward college dream # Some crazy Super Bowl bets that may pay off, Joe thinks he has heart problems # Are you normal with your phone habits? # FBHW Report - Shaq and Barkley on Rockets/Clippers ght, New California? # FBHW Report - Hannibal Buress arrested, Ouija prank, tennis grunts # Paris Jackson was robbed after picking up a hitchhiker # Your hitchhiking stories Part 1 # Your hitchhiking stories Part 2 # FBHW Report - Big Narstie’s weather report, the airplane toilet was full # Is it weird Part 1 # Is it weird Part 2, WHWT - USA Gymnastics Scandal # RC car on the highway, what we learned today January 18 # The difference between million, billion and trillion # A celebrity’s panties are for sale # How did you mess up a rst date? # Our building is a latrine, Joe’s keycard woes, another prison letter arrived # We read Dan’s most recent prison letter # Weed and sex combine at this weed club’s event # FBHW Report - Jalen Rose vs. Paul Pierce, Ashleigh Ban eld reads email # Jim Norton interview # Joe’s latest weirdo food habit # The ways that women can be creepy # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Man skiing behind Amish buggy, donuts in a buggy # How long should sex last? # A kid ordered a bong and his mom caught him, WFBT - A Conspiracy I Believe # Some talk about the US Gymnastics scandal, what we learned today January 19 # Would you rather # What’s wrong with our faces? # What do you need to tell someone? # We’re in Nashville, Steve’s sickness is killing him, would you rather questions # Movie titles translated into Japanese and then back to English # A collection of some of the worst advice ever Part 1 # Hotel ladybug warning, A collection of some of the worst advice ever Part 2 # FBHW Report - Jags game plan, Hugh Janus, teen’s bong, Ramsay’s kids swearing # A growing trend in China that is extremely weird # Name That Blank # FBHW Report - 5th grader brings in pot edibles, the craziest reason for arson ever # FBHW Report - Nancy Kerrigan attacker tells all, girl comforted by cake # Movie Title Porno Game part 1 # Movie Title Porno Game part 2, WHWT - The Torture Parents # Our talent show past, what we learned today Week 3 January 22 # The Say a Name Game # A Canadian man ghts for nudity # How do you break up with someone? # We got new chairs in the studio!, more stuff in our building is broken # The top Googled health questions # Couple accidentally gives away their rainy day fund in a soup can # FBHW Report - NFL yesterday, Tony Romo makes weird noises # A man who ate a ton of sushi had a massive tapeworm # Hot Wings does the Skittles taste test # What’s the silly grudge you’ve been holding for a long time Part 1 # What’s the silly grudge you’ve been holding for a long time Part 2 # FBHW Report - Bison Hump Day, awkward Morgan Freeman # Super Bowl ticket prices, Justin did something really stupid # A woman is a serial stowaway, WHWT - Refusing To Work With Woody Allen # Joel Embiid and Rihanna, Hot Wings hates football toss, what we learned today January 23 # What are the most fun and boring ages? # You can now get ticketed for walking distracted # Joe says Walgreens in a dumb way # There’s a power shift happening at Free Beer’s house, a weird story from a trucker # A cat managed to get itself stuck inside some newly-built stairs # Zach’s friend’s ferret was missing, ferret owners are weird # FBHW Report - Devastating MMA body shot, Justin’s brief MMA career # FBHW Report - Burglar interviewed on the news, lots of nose hair talk # Let the coin decide # Zach needs the coin to decide something, a former show guest is about to get # Community holds a candlelight vigil for a burned down Taco Bell # Our idea for the Ram Daisy show # Ram Daisy follow-up, Justin has a question about his Dad # Listeners give input on Justin’s Dad’s scenario, WHWT - Minnie Mouse Got Her # Shaq vs. Barkley at reading, what we learned today January 24 # How are women creepy? # How many nudes does the average woman send? # What’s in your home that you wouldn’t want people to nd? # Monster trucks and tractor pulls, Bizarro Free Beer in another life # The stupid stuff we had on our bedroom walls when we were kids # Idiot follows GPS and ends up falling through a frozen lake # FBHW Report - Stupid 911 call, pimp dies, LeBron’s letter to himself # There was a battle during Segment 17 yesterday # Airbag technology being used to protect senior from breaking their hips # Joe has a new medical malady # FBHW Report - Liam Neason and Helen Mirren, Nosey the elephant # The top 5 dumb things that Eagles fans did after the NFC Championship win # Shoplifters put stolen sh down their pants, Justin thinks sh eat themselves # Creepy clown van, NC resident getting fat and sassy, WHWT # Sledding on a dumpster lid, what we learned today January 25 # Are you a real man? # Why did you end up sleeping on the couch? # A couple attempted to join the mile high club # A medical miracle update, what would you do with a second chance? # We learn about the animal ow workout # What made you say the f-word already this morning? # FBHW Report - Alexa’s Super Bowl prediction, our Super Bowl bets # FBHW Report - Big Mama’s obituary, chicken personalities, Justin’s dad’s sex talk # How many holes does a straw have? # More hole talk, Grandma chases down grandson who stole her car # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Justin thought he was the only one in the world who could do something basic # We came up with an idea for a show sports challenge on Segment 17 yesterday # Postal worker gets busted, Larry Nassar sentenced, WFBT - Shifts In Humanity # A guy threw a burrito at his Taco Bell boss, what we learned today January 26 # The airhorn strikes on a Seattle radio show # Hot asphalt and bare feet # The unsexiest things you do # CWTTAB, how to get pink eye, Mad Men and Joe’s neighborhood complaints # Chad Millman the gambling expert # 10% of people have done something really gross at work # A new bet, FBHW Report - Oprah cleans up poop, Justin Tucker sings, we all sing # Name That Blank # A great bet payoff, a fact about millennials that Hot Wings doesn’t believe # A group of LARPers in New Orleans # FBHW Report - Married in courthouse bathroom, the XFL is coming back # FBHW Report - Kid with backwards foot, football fan builds a snack-adium # Paired With an Idiot # Paired With an Idiot, WHWT - TV Reboots # A gross romance novel, the man who invented toast, Name That Blank leftovers Week 4 January 30 # The stupid things that hung on your wall when you were a kid # Justin gets mad at everything # A man was caught pooping on a house # Someone left some weird gifts for us in the studio # Listener Scott needs some advice, California trying to ban plastic straws # A serial stowaway is back in the news just one week later # FBHW Report - Barkley’s pancake binge, a great obituary # FBHW Report - Audio of Tom Brady calling the Boston radio show yesterday # What would you do if your dying friend requested this of you? # Which animals would you pick to be on your team? # FBHW Report - Pizza and funerals, who will our kids go to after we die? # FBHW Report - Aussie’s pot weekend, donkey and sheep run through town # A surprise attack, what did you sneak into? # Another sneaky email, Free Beer’s kid’s shame, WHWT - Bad Patron, Bad Stripper # Is Ronda Rousey done with MMA for good?, what we learned today January 31 # A man steals sh in his pants # A guy waits in line for two weeks for Star Wars # Joe’s crazy kayak experience # Another ‘the surgery went well’ call, lame weddings, ugly babies and a coin update # What made you say the f-word already today? # The Mayweather/McGregor hype machine is rolling again # FBHW Report - Peacock on a plane, backwards spelling champ, Brady at media day # A package thief breaks her leg # Some Super Bowl prop bets # Some trash talk about our many show bets # We take the chair test Part 1 # We take the chair test Part 2 # The world’s best cornhole players # The weird competitions you compete in, WHWT - Ridiculous Therapy Animals # Hulkster’s wax gure, Toronto cops eat edibles, what we learned today __INDEX__ Category:Episodes